Brick y Momoko los dos reinos
by Brick y Bombon
Summary: Yo vivo en el reino de fuego del sur uno de los reinos mas importantes alado del reino de fuego de norte y el del este también están los reinos del agua y de la tierra de los cuales destacan los reinos del norte y del sur. Cada reino busca mas poder y para ello debe de casarse con otros de los reinos de los mismos elementos.
1. El comienzo

Hola jejeje bueno pues estoy aquí con otro fanfic

***Nadie tiene poderes

***Hay cuatro reinos de cada elemento (fuego,aire,agua y tierra) los reinos se dividen en el oeste, el este, el sur y el norte.

Capitulo 1 : El comienzo

°°°Glosario°°°

-Dialogo-

*Acciones*

(Pensamientos)

•Yo hablando•

En el reino de fuego del norte

\- Príncipe Brick es hora de areglarse - Dijo una de las sirvientas mientras tocaba la gran puerta roja

-Si claro para que- pregunto un chico pelianaranjado guapo y de unos hermosos y un poco extraños ojos de color rojo.

\- Pues para el baile del reino del fuego del sur- respondió la sirvienta •los reinos de fuego del sur,del norte y del este son los 3 reinos mas importantes y poderosos por lo tanto es esencial•

\- Si es cierto muchas gracias por acordarme me vestir e rapidamente-respondió el príncipe

=15 Minutos después=

-Ya estoy listo-Dijo Brick este vestía un traje como el príncipe de la cenicienta pero en rojo •jejeje es que soy muy floja para describirlo•

\- Que bueno hijo- Dijo el Rey- Bueno pues ya vamos-

\- Si vamonos ya que llegaremos tarde- Dijo la reina

* Susurrando al oído del rey * • Cada idea que tengo jejeje•

\- Brandon hablaremos con la reina Julietta y con el rey Jo el sobre unir los dos reinos? - Pregunto la reina

\- Alejandra no te preocupes hablaremos con ellos sobre eso - Respondio el rey Brandon

\- Es que tenemos que decirles antes de que les digan los reyes del reino de fuego del este. Sabes muy bien que el príncipe tiene la misma edad que Brick y la princesa - Explico la reina Alejandra

\- Ya mi amor no te preocupes- Respondió el rey Brandon- No van a preguntarles antes que nosotros-

\- Muy bien amor- Dijo la reina Alejandra

= 30 minutos después en el reino del fuego del sur =

\- Ya llegamos sus altezas- Dijo el cochero

\- Muy bien muchas gracias - Dijo el rey Brandon

\- Gracias cochero - Dijo el príncipe Brick

\- Nos vemos después de la fiesta - Dijo la reina Alejandra

*Entran al castillo y encuentran a la princesa Momoko*

\- Hola princesa el es mi hijo el príncipe Brick- Dijo el rey Brandon

\- Hola es placer conocerte - Dijo la princesa

\- Hola princesa el placer es mio - Dijo el príncipe Brick

\- Donde están sus padres princesa - Pregunto la reina Alejandra

\- Estamos aquí - respondió una voz

\- Rey Joel reina Julietta necesitamos hablar con ustedes sobre un asunto importante - Dijo el rey Brandon

\- Pasen por aquí - Dijo el rey Joel * señalando un cuarto*

* Todos entraron en el cuarto excepto Momoko y Brick*

\- De que hablaran- Preguntó la princesa Momoko

\- No lo se - Respondió el príncipe Brick

\- Hola hermosa- XXX

\- Ash que quieres- preguntó lo princesa Momoko

\- No puedo hablar contigo preciosa? - XXX

\- Pues ahorita estoy algo ocupada - Respondió Momoko * Apuntando a brick*

Pues hasta ahí el primer capitulo jejeje lo dejare en misterio y en el siguiente capitulo sabrán quien es esta persona misteriosa 


	2. El acuerdo

Hola jeje bueno aquí esta el capitulo 2

Capitulo 2 :El acuerdo

°°°Glosario°°°

-Dialogo-

*Acciones*

(Pensamientos)

•Yo hablando•

=Anteriormente=

\- Hola hermosa- XXX

\- Ash que quieres- preguntó lo princesa Momoko

\- No puedo hablar contigo preciosa? - XXX

\- Pues ahorita estoy algo ocupada - Respondió Momoko * Apuntando a brick*

=Actualmente=

\- Hola que tal yo soy el príncipe Brownie del reino de fuego del este - Se presento Brownie

\- Hola yo soy Brick el príncipe del reino del fuego del norte es un placer conocerte - Dijo Brick

\- Obviamente es un placer conocerme - Dijo en tono arrogante - Momoko donde están tus papas?-

\- Están ocupados hablando con los padres de Brick - Contesto Momoko

\- Bueno pues hablare con ellos luego - Respondió Brownie antes de irse

*Salen los adultos del cuarto y empiezan a caminar hacia los muchachos*

\- Que quería el arrogante de Brownie? - Pregunto el rey Joel

\- Hablar con ustedes - Respondió Momoko - Pero no se de que -

\- Bueno pues eso no importa - Respondió la reina Julietta - Hay algo que tenemos que decirles -

\- Que cosa - Preguntaron Brick y Momoko al mismo tiempo

\- Pues hemos llegado a un acuerdo con los papas de Momoko - Respondió la reina Alejandra

\- Hemos decidido unir los dos reinos - Dijo el rey Brandon - Por lo tanto se casaran y ustedes unirán los reinos -

\- Pero porque?- Preguntaron Brick y Momoko en unión

\- Porque los reinos de fuego del sur y del norte son los reinos mas poderosos - Explico la reina Julietta

\- Nosotros 4 nos iremos de viaje por 4 meses - Agrego el rey Joel - Los dejaremos a ambos aquí y cuando volvamos 1 semana después se casaran -

\- Cuando se van - Pregunto Momoko - Y porque se van -

\- Nos vamos mañana y es para que puedan convivir los dos en paz y sin que nadie forze su relación - Respondió la reina Julietta - Es lo mejor para todos

* Ponen una canción de vals lenta *

\- Bueno vamos a aprovechar que es una canción lenta para que Brick y Momoko bailen juntos - Sugirió la reina Alejandra

\- Muy bien estoy de acuerdo - Dijo la reina Julietta *empujándolos *

\- Esta bien ya vamos - Dijo Brick

* Se van al centro del salón de baile y empiezan a bailar *

\- Sabes no quiero casarme Momoko - Dijo Brick *Susurrandole a Momoko*

\- Ni yo pero no hay nada que hacer así lo desviaron nuestros padres y debes obedecer su voluntad - Le susurro Momoko • Ella es conservadora y sigue las reglas jejeje•

\- Pues si pero nosotros también tenemos derecho a decir lo que pensamos y a dar nuestra opinión - Dijo Brick • El es un poco mas liberalista y rebelde •

* Termino el baile y ellos seguían hablando de el tema. Empezaron a discutir y Momoko se enojo *

\- Ash sabes que ya me hartaste yo tampoco quiero casarme contigo - Grito Momoko molesta

\- Señorita ya es hora de dormir. Señorito • Jejeje me da risa esa palabra SEÑORITO jejeje • sus padres me pidieron que le informara que ya se van. - Dijo una de las sirvientas

\- Muy buenas noches Brick - Dijo Momoko aun enojada

* Momoko subió a su habitación se puso su pijama se metió a la cama y se puso a pensar*

( Maldito Brick solo me hace enojar como lo odio es un idiota quien quería casarse con el es un menso, tonto, idiota, bueno para nada, estupido, guapo, lindo, gracioso y tiene ojos hermosos)• A quien no le ha pasado eso jejeje ves todos los defectos de alguien y terminas diciendo sus cualidades •

\- No momoko que estas pensando - Se dijo momoko a si misma

* Después de casi mil horas razonando Momoko por fin se durmió *

Bueno pues ahí esta el capitulo 2 y aquí esta el adelanto del capitulo 3

\- No puedo por que Y...yo..t...tu...m...me...gu...gus-*Interrumpida*

* La besa suave y apasionadamente *

Mañana subo capitulo nuevo 


	3. El viaje

Hola jejeje bueno pues aquí esta el ansiado capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: El viaje

°°°Glosario°°°

-Dialogo-

*Acciones*

(Pensamientos)

•Yo hablando•

=Anteriormente=

( Maldito Brick solo me hace enojar como lo odio es un idiota quien quería casarse con el es un menso, tonto, idiota, bueno para nada, estupido, guapo, lindo, gracioso y tiene ojos hermosos)• A quien no le ha pasado eso jejeje ves todos los defectos de alguien y terminas diciendo sus cualidades •

\- No momoko que estas pensando - Se dijo momoko a si misma

* Después de casi mil horas razonando Momoko por fin se durmió *

=Actualmente=

\- Ahhh es lindo estar en el jardín así puedo descansar y aclarar mi mente un poco - Dijo momoko - Extrañare mucho a mis padres que mal que se tuvieron que ir -

/FLASHBACK/

* DingDong tocaron el timbre y abren la puerta *

\- Buenos días sus majestades pasen el rey y la reina los están esperando - Dijo el mayordomo

\- Muy bien gracias - Dijeron el rey Brandon, la reina Alejandra y el príncipe Brick • Quien no quiero un príncipe rojo como Brick e.e •

* Todos entran a la gran sala donde estaban el rey Joel, la reina Julietta y la princesa Momoko*

\- Hola que tal listos para el viaje? - Pregunto el rey Brandon

\- Si ya esta todo listo - Respondió el rey Jo el - Brick cuando nos vayamos Momo te llevaba a la habitación en donde te hospedaras-

\- Muy bien. Adiós mama adiós papa - Se despidió Brick

\- Adiós Bricky cuidate - Le dijeron sus padres

\- Adiós madre adiós padre - Se despidió Momoko

\- Adiós hijita cuidate mucho Momo - le respondieron sus padres

* Los cuatro salieron por la puerta • Rin: Enserio creí que por la ventana jajaja Yo: ya callate interumpes la historia Len: Jajajaj es que da risa • se subieron al carruaje y se fueron*

/FIN DE FLASHBACK/

=Momoko's P.O.V=

\- Era temprano y decidí salir al jardín para aclarar mi mente y pensar un poco sobre lo que estaba pasando esta bien solo y luego llego el y me miro con esos hermosos y cautivantes ojos color rojo rubi-

\- Hola futura esposa - me dijo Brick con mucho sarcasmo

\- No me digas así yo no quiero casarme contigo y mucho menos quiero que me digas así - le respondí

\- Bueno pues entonces rompe el compromiso y se libre - me dijo con mucha seguridad

\- Sabes que yo no puedo - le dijo muy sería aunque algo triste

\- Y porque no que es lo que te detiene - me pregunto

\- No puedo por que Y...yo..t...tu...m...me...gu...gus- intente decir pero fui interrumpida ya que sentía sus dulces labios cerca de los mios -

\- Ya no digas nada - me dijo

\- Después solo pude sentir sus labios chocar con los mios en un dulce y apasionado beso-

= P.O.V normal=

* La beso suave y apasionadamente ya habían pasado cinco minutos y ambos prácticamente estaban quedando morados pero ninguno de los dos se separaba*•Yo:Dios ya mero olvidan como respirar Rin:Segura que no se quieren tragar? Len:Se pasan Yo:Pero es Brick quien quería separarse de un beso de el Rin:Yo no Len:Yo soy mas guapo que el Rin Y Yo :Jajaja siguete diciendo eso Jajaja•

= 2 minutos después =

\- No te preocupes que yo te cuidare por que yo...t...te...amo - Dijo brick

*Momoko se sonrojo *

\- Gracias Brick - Dijo Momoko * Abrazo a Brick*

\- De nada - Respondió Brick con una sonrisa

(Me siento mucho mejor así. Estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado no lo puedo decir porque las palabras no salen de mi boca pero yo se que te amo)

Bueno pues hasta ahí lo dejó ojala les haya gustado y aquí esta el adelanto

\- Que haces con mi futura esposa -

\- Nada solo se tropeso y la estoy ayudando nunca lastimaría a mi mejor amiga-

\- Sabes que ya puedes irte -

\- No me iré porque vine a verla a ella y no haré lo que tu digas -

\- Te recomiendo que te vayas de un buena vez - (Ahora si sacaste boleto inutil )

Rin:Ojalá lean nuestro siguiente capitulo

Len:Adiós a todos no se les olvide mañana hay capitulo nuevo

Yo:Algo que ustedes quieran que incluyamos algo diganos por medio de los reviews y lo tomaremos en cuenta

= Gracias a todos los lectores = 


	4. Celos

Rin: Howiis aquí esta el deseado capitulo 4

Yo: Ojala les guste

Len: Ojala lo disfruten

Capitulo 4: Celos

°°°Glosario°°°

-Dialogo-

*Acciones*

(Pensamientos)

•Yo hablando•

=Anteriormente=

\- No te preocupes que yo te cuidare por que yo...t...te...amo - Dijo brick

*Momoko se sonrojo *

\- Gracias Brick - Dijo Momoko * Abrazo a Brick*

\- De nada - Respondió Brick con una sonrisa

(Me siento mucho mejor así. Estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado no lo puedo decir porque las palabras no salen de mi boca pero yo se que te amo)

= Actualmente =

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaa - Grito Momoko

\- Que paso su alteza? Se oyó un grito - Dijo una sirvienta

\- No fue nada. Solo tuve una pesadilla es todo - Respondió Momoko

\- Princesa el príncipe Brownie del reino de fuego del este la esta esperando abajo en el jardín - Dijo la sirvienta

\- Gracias por avisarme bajo inmediatamente - Respondió Momoko

* Baja hacia el jardín *

\- Hola Brownie - Dijo Momoko

\- Hola mi bella princesa - Dijo Brownie

* Se sonroja Momoko *

\- Que le pasa a este idiota quien se cree - Susurro Brick ( Mejor los sigo espiando )

\- Que te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín?- Pregunto Momoko

\- Me parece bien hermosa - Respondió Brownie

\- Pues vamos jejeje - Dijo Momoko sonrojada

* Estaban caminando y Momoko tropezó. Brownie la ayudo pero se quedaron de rodillas un rato mirándose a los ojos *

\- Momoko tienes unos ojos muy hermosos - Dijo Brownie súper sonrojado

\- Gra...Gra...Gracias - Respondió Momoko

\- De nada Momo - Respondió Brownie

\- Que haces con mi futura esposa - Pregunto Brick furioso y totalmente celoso

\- Nada solo se tropeso y la estoy ayudando nunca lastimaría a mi mejor amiga- Respondió Brownie

\- Sabes que ya puedes irte - Dijo Brick

\- No me iré porque vine a verla a ella y no haré lo que tu digas - Respondió Brownie

\- Te recomiendo que te vayas de un buena vez - Dijo Brick furioso practicamente clavandole cuchillos a Brownie con la mirada (Ahora si sacaste boleto inutil )

\- Brownie ya puedes irte nos vemos mañana - Dijo Momko ( Brick esta celoso?)* Le da un beso en la mejilla a Brownie y jala a Brick dentro del palacio *

= Adentro del castillo =

\- Que fue todo eso? - Pregunto Momoko

\- Emm...No se de que hablas - Contesto Brick

\- Que te pasa acaso te dio un ataque de celos? - Pregunto Momoko

\- No...Tal vez...Si - Respondió Brick - Ven vamos a la sala tengo que hablar contigo -

\- Esta bien vamos - Respondió Momoko

* Caminan a la sala *

\- Sientate Momoko - Dijo Brick

\- No te vas a sentar?- Preguntó Momoko

\- No - Respondió Brick

\- Entonces por que viminos a la sala y mi dijiste que me sentara - Pregunto Momoko confundida

* Brick se pone enfrente de ella y la besa *

Rin: Hasta ahí por hoy jejeje

Len: Ojala les haya gustado

Yo: Aquí están los adelantos

\- La verdad es que te amo -

\- Pero yo no siento lo mismo -

\- Enserio? -

\- Lo lamento - 


	5. Te amo

Yo : Hola perdon por el retraso

Rin: Hola lamentamos haber tardado es que Miku tiene unos problemas de salud y unos problemas familiares

Len: Pero aqui esta ella con nosotros y aqui esta el capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Te amo

°°°Glosario°°°

-Dialogo-

*Acciones*

(Pensamientos)

•Yo hablando•

=Anteriormente=

\- Sientate Momoko - Dijo Brick

\- No te vas a sentar?- Preguntó Momoko

\- No - Respondió Brick

\- Entonces por que viminos a la sala y mi dijiste que me sentara - Pregunto Momoko confundida

* Brick se pone enfrente de ella y la besa *

= Actualmente=

\- Bueno eso fue una linda charla no crees - Dijo Brick Alejándose de ella dejándola en shock

\- Brick - Dijo Momoko aun en shock y súper sonrojada

* Brick se va a su cuarto y se encierra*

= Con Momoko =

\- Que es lo que le pasa - Se pregunto Momoko - Me besa y luego se va. Es un completo idiota -

\- Señorita se encuentra bien? - Preguntó una de las sirvientas

\- Si estoy bien Luca ya me voy a mi cuarto - Respondió Momoko

\- Señorita sus padres le van a hablar en unos segundos. Quiere que le pase la llamada a su cuarto?- Pregunto Luca

\- Si por favor si no es ninguna molestia - Respondió Momoko

\- Apenas llamen le paso lo llamada - Dijo Lucha

/ Llamada telefónica /

\- Hola hija como estas - Pregunto el papa de Momoko

\- Bien papa y mi mama? - Pregunto Momoko

\- Esta ocupada mañana te va a hablar - Respondió

\- Esta bien papa mañana hablamos entonces ya es tarde y mañana me quede de ir a desayunar con unas amigas - Dijo Momoko

\- Una cosa más - Dijo el rey - Como va todo con Brick? -

\- Es insoportable y es súper creído - Dijo Momoko sonrojada al recordar el beso ( Aun que es muy buen besador )

\- Jajaja Bueno hija hablamos mañana -

/ Fin De La Llamada /

= Al día siguiente =

\- Buenos días bella durmiente - Dijo Brick con voz burlona

\- Mmmm el burro hablando de orejas - Respondió Momoko

\- Pero este burro te trae loca hermosa - Dijo Brick con voz seductora y sexy

\- Ni en tus sueños - Respondió Momoko sonrojada y molesta

\- En los mios no pero en los tuyos si - Dijo Brick con voz seductora y burlona a la vez

\- Ya me voy - Dijo Momoko

= Con Momoko =

\- Hola chicos - Saludo Momoko

\- Hola Momoko - Saludo Miyako

\- Hola - Saludo Koaru

\- Ya me dijeron que ya te buscaron novio - Dijo Miyako

\- No es mi novio - Dijo Momoko

\- Y quien es dime - Dijo Miyako entusiasmada y curiosa

\- El príncipe Brick - Respondió Momoko

\- El príncipe del reino del fuego del norte - Dijo Miyako sorprendida

\- Lamentablemente si - Respondió Momoko

\- Y que va a pasar con Brownie - Pregunto Koaru

\- Hola chicas - Dijo Brownie

\- Hola - Dijeron las tres

\- Puedo hablar contigo Momoko? - Pregunto Brownie

\- Si claro - Respondió Momoko

\- Tengo que decirte algo - Dijo Brownie

\- Que cosa? - Pregunto Momoko

\- La verdad es que te amo - Dijo Brownie

\- Pero yo no siento lo mismo - Dijo Momoko

\- Enserio? - Preguntó Brownie

\- Lo lamento - Dijo Momoko - Es que ya me gusta alguien -

\- Es Brick verdad? - Pregunto Brownie

\- Si lo lamento - Respondió Momoko

\- No importa poco a poco te enamorare - Dijo Brownie dando la vuelta y llendose

Len: Eso es todo por hoy

Yo: Ojala les haya gustado

Rin: Adiós besos y abrasos a todos les dejo los avances

\- Aveces es necesario decir la verdad -

\- A que verdad te refieres -

\- A la verdad de que ... -

\- Que haces tu aquí -

\- Vine a advertirte que te alejes de ella y que la dejes en paz -

\- No te ama - 


End file.
